Final Spirit
by AmDragon001
Summary: Danny has saved the world from the Disasteroid around a year ago and he and Sam decided to remain friends. After a year of no Ghost Attacks he is pulled into an adventure of a new world. Will he survive or will he become a full ghost due to the dangers of this new world. One thing is for certain... He hates his afterlife right now. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: An old Enemy

_**Chapter 1: An old enemy**_

Danny Fenton a sixteen year old High School Teenager sighed as his phone began to ring for a dozen or so text messages, "Geez Sam and I decide to just remain friends and I get text's from fan girls?!"

He is also Danny Phantom the Half Ghost Superhero that saved the planet from being destroyed by the Disasteroid… Right now he is regretting the fact that he told the world his Secret Identity because now everyone won't leave him alone because of it!

He was happy that his parents accepted him as they were eccentric ghost hunters while he was a ghost and he hasn't fought any ghosts lately the last year or so because there's now a truce between the Ghost Zone and the Human world so he's beginning to think about retiring from being a hero and live a normal life from now on.

Just as he was thinking that he gasped as a sudden chill that he hasn't felt in a long time came over him and blue mist came out of his mouth, "… Did a ghost decide to break the treaty?" He muttered before sighing, "I'm Going Ghost!"

At once two rings of light surrounded him and went off in separate directions changing his basic white T-Shirt with the red circle and blue jeans into a black and white Hazmat Suit with a Ghostly DP on the chest. His hair changed from black to snowy white and his eyes changed from cerulean blue to neon green.

Once the transformation was complete he phased through his roof looking around before a pink ecto beam hit him so he turned around his eyes widening, "Vlad?!" He was shocked to see his long hated nemesis who was exiled to space after his identity was revealed to the world.

"Hello Daniel my boy it's been how long? A year?" Vlad asked with an evil smirk that showed his vampire teeth. In all aspects he looked like a blue vampire with a white royalty suit and a white cape that had blood red on the inside his eyes were red and his hair was black going straight up in a V shape, "How are you enjoying your popularity these days?"

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked knowing that he wouldn't have anything to gain, "You know that you're going to be hunted by every ghost hunter in the world right?"

"I'm here for one reason." Vlad smirked as he pulled something out and Danny's eyes widened, "I took a trip to the Ghost Zone to get this before I came to talk to my Godson."

"The Infini-Map?!" Danny asked his face turning pale, "Plasmius you know better than to mess with that after what happened last time!"

"Last time was a fluke my boy." Vlad snarled in anger as he opened the map, "Now Infini-Map, take me-!"

Danny flew forward faster than ever and grabbed onto the map, "You're not going anywhere Vlad!"

"Let go you fool!" Vlad hissed as he tried to get the map out of Danny's grip, "**TAKE ME TO MY DESTINY!**"

The Map reacted by dragging the two of them as they fought into the Ghost Zone as they were heading through random portals trying to get the map out of each other's grasp until.

RIP

The Infini-Map ripped in half causing an explosion that blasted Danny and Vlad into two separate portals and Danny felt electricity flowing through him before he landed in an abandoned alleyway.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay I know that I gave up on Final Faith but I figured that Danny Phantom would be a cooler version than the original! So I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Being Drafted

_**Chapter 2: Being Drafted**_

Danny groaned in pain as he opened his eyes before he looked around in an alley, "Where am I?" He muttered before he looked at the half of the Infini-Map in his hand, "… Perfect, Frostbite is going to be angry."

That was when he noticed that he was still in his Ghost Form, "Why didn't I change back?" He asked in confusion before he focused and yet no rings of light surrounded him, "… Okay then."

He jumped up to fly off but all he accomplished was a face plant onto the ground, "Okay that was embarrassing." He focused but he couldn't shoot ecto beams, or turn invisible.

"My powers are gone." He muttered before he sighed and decided to walk but right as he walked out of the alley he saw a very big city that he's never seen before in his life, "Oh man." He muttered.

The city looked futuristic but it wasn't and he saw a sign saying welcome to Midgar which confused him because even though he's a C student he's pretty sure that there isn't a city called Midgar on Earth.

He looked at his half of the Infini-Map, "Where have you taken me?" He muttered before he noticed that his school Backpack was with him so he put the Infini-Map half in there and walked around but he was getting weird looks for his clothing… It's like they haven't seen a Hazmat Suit before but then Danny felt his foot turn intangible and he sighed in relief, "At least one of my powers still work."

He looked into his backpack to see some weird looking coins but then he saw a train so he decided to get on it after paying thirty Gil… He held up the line to ask how the currency worked and they were angry with him.

But now he was on the train watching the sights passing by when the door opened and a few people got on but two of them caught Danny's attention and he looked at them curiously out of the corner of his eye.

The big guy was a heavy-set, muscular dark skinned man with a dirty brown vest and green pants with large brown boots. But instead of a right hand he had a freaking Gatling gun on it. He also has several bands of metal around his waist and his remaining arm, and a tattoo on his left shoulder. His hair is cut similar to a hi-top fade and he has a thick beard, with a dog-tag hanging around his neck. Three scars adorn his right cheek.

Looking from that guy Danny saw the guy with the very spiky gravity defying blonde hair and he had blue eyes which were glowing a bit for some odd reason. His clothing consisted of simple pants with a sleeveless shirt, which are indigo in color, and a belt. He also wears brown boots and gauntlets with a single pauldron over his left shoulder.

Then the blonde guy looked at him and held his gaze for a bit and one of his eyebrows rose a bit at seeing neon green eyes before Danny decided to look away.

He shouldn't be nervous… Hell he fought the King of Ghosts, his alternate evil future self and created a treaty in the Ghost Zone after getting all of their help in turning the Earth Intangible before the Disasteroid could destroy it… But throughout all of those adventures he's always had his powers and his friends to back him up.

Now he was by himself and the only power that would work was Intangibility.

Danny could still sense the blonde guy watching him as if he was going to straight out attack him or something but he just didn't look back as he went back to watching the city pass by him in a rush.

_Okay once I find out how to get through this place I should just ask for directions to Amity Park._ He thought trying to get a plan together. _But then again if I never heard of Midgar then there's no way they would hear of Amity Park… At least I'm not getting glomped by fan girls out here._

Then he looked around to see the three people with the heavy set black man looking at the blonde guy when one of them spoke up, "Wow, you used to be in SOLDIER all right..." he said, his voice filled with awe. "Not every day you find one in a group like AVALANCHE."

_Soldier? Avalanche?_ Danny thought in confusion. _What are they talking about?_

The woman who was on a computer stopped typing for a second and looked up at the guy, a flash of horror crossing her face. "SOLDIER!?" she exclaimed. The terror showed in her voice. "Aren't they the enemy? What's he doing with us in AVALANCHE?"

"Hold it, Jessie," the guy said hurriedly before Jessie started swinging her fists. "He WAS in SOLDIER. He quit them and now is one of us." Jessie nodded, but it was still clear from the look on her face that she was unsure. To hide her anxiety she turned back to the panel and began to type again, while the guy turned back to the blond-haired man. "Didn't catch your name..."

The blonde man looked at him indifferently. "Cloud."

The guy nodded his head slightly. "Cloud, eh? I'm..."

In response, the man called Cloud shook his head. "I don't care what your names are," he replied coldly. "Once this job's over, I'm outta here." Then he looked at Danny, "But why are you listening?"

Danny froze and got very nervous, "Me? Listening? I'm just enjoying the sights!"

Cloud shook his head at the very bad lie, "Who are you?"

"Danny Fe-Phantom." Danny said nearly saying Fenton before he remembered that he was in Ghost form but Cloud caught his mistake.

But now the heavy-set black man was aiming the turret on him, "Do you work for Shinra?!"

Danny had a blank face, "Who?" He asked hoping to God that he wasn't going to get shot by this guy.

Cloud sighed, "He isn't."

"How do you know?" The black guy asked as he kept his gun on Danny.

"When I asked him why he was listening he showed how bad of a liar he was." Now Danny was glaring at Cloud, "But when you asked about Shinra he was confused."

The guy still kept a gun on him so Danny sighed, "Is it legal to have a gun pointed at a sixteen year old?" He meant that as a joke but now they were gaping at him, "What?"

"You're sixteen and you're that tall?" Jesse asked.

"… Where I come from its normal height." Danny told them.

Now the guy pointed his gun away, "I'm Barret." He introduced himself, "So Danny why are you on this train?"

"Because I'm lost." Danny admitted and they were still looking at him, "I woke up in an alley here." He told them, "So I have no idea where I am."

Then the train stopped and they were about to get out when the guy who tried to introduce himself to Cloud earlier spoke up, "So Danny, I'm Biggs." He held out his hand, "And this is Wedge!" He introduced the other guy.

Danny took it, "Nice to meet you both." He sighed, "Is it okay if I come with you guys?" He figured that if there was trouble he could use his intangibility to get away.

Biggs looked at Barret who was sizing Danny up, "How well can you fight?"

"… I've won fights before." Cloud noticed Danny's hesitation but he knew that he was telling the truth, "But I haven't been in one for a while."

"TIME OUT!"

Danny blinked in a second after a medallion was placed over him and he smiled as he saw Clockwork, "All right!" He cheered, "Amity Park here I come!"

"I have not come here to take you home Daniel."

Danny gaped at Clockwork, "Why the hell not?!"

"Because this world needs your help especially with Plasmius in it." Danny narrowed his eyes at Plasmius name, "But whether you return home or not solely depends on your actions in this world."

Sighing Danny remembered that Vlad had the other half of the Infini-Map so he knew that once he got it back he could use it to go back home with the crazy fruit loop.

Then Clockwork waved his hand and two guns appeared in Danny's hand one was a white gun that had a D on it while the other one was pure black with a P on it, "These guns were made for you specifically Daniel, just focus your ecto energy into them and you can shoot your ecto energy."

"But why aren't my powers working?!" Danny asked as he put the guns in the backpack knowing that he would be questioned if he had them once time resumed.

"That's the way of this world." Clockwork said with a mysterious smile, "Now remember to keep your senses alert."

"But what about everyone at home?" Danny questioned, "Will I ever see them again?!"

"Only time will tell." Clockwork said mysteriously.

"… I hate it when you say that." Danny muttered.

"TIME IN!"

Now Danny was back to sitting when Barret spoke up again, "Then you're going to have to fight with us if you're coming along."

Nodding Danny reached into his backpack and pulled out the guns surprising the others, "Well then what are we waiting for?"

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think of this chapter? I hope that I didn't make anyone to OOC and trying to do Clockwork was hard but I hope that you liked the idea for the guns, now comes the hard part… Naming them. **** Anyways I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3: We blew up a Reactor

**Review Time**

** Nickorin Fusionspark: Thank you and I hope that you like this chapter… It was a pain to type when everyone at home kept interrupting me! *Looks at friends and family in anger* But if they didn't then I would probably be typing this for days rather than getting breaks because it's awesome to type this!**

** VictiniPhantom: Thank you and I hope that you continue to enjoy this chapter!**

_**Chapter 3: We blew up a reactor**_

As the AVALANCHE group walked off the train Barret looked around and turned to his team, "Our target is the North Mako Reactor!" He told them and Danny's eyes widened at the thought of blowing something up, "We'll meet on the bridge in front of it!"

At that moment there was a loud click from the door as Jessie managed to crack a code, and the large set of metal doors began to slide open, the metal scraping hard against the dry, paved paths of the alley. As the doors opened fully and stopped on either side of the wall the three minors got up and ran through the door before Barret could tell them to get a move on, running into the enclosed area beyond and out of sight. Barret ran forward towards the open door and watched his colleagues run on. Before he followed them however, he turned back towards Cloud. The expression that was on Barret's face said it all instantly. The elder man was looking at Cloud with a pure look of disgust and hatred, similar to the way Jessie had looked up in fear when Biggs mentioned that Cloud was an 'Ex-SOLDIER'. Cloud didn't know Barret really well at all, and Barret didn't know him, but with just one look Cloud knew that Barret didn't like him one little bit.

"Ex-SOLDIER, huh?" Barret asked Cloud. Even in his voice, the waves of hatred that he was aiming at Cloud were apparent. He eyed Cloud up and down, and curled his lip angrily. "Don't trust ya!" Then he looked at Danny, "Same with you kid, if you want my trust then you're going to have to earn it."

With that Barret turned and ran off into the enclosure, following his teammates into the reactor area. Cloud stayed behind for a few moments as Barret ran out of sight, and then he turned his gaze up towards a tall structure looming above him.

Danny sighed, "What did I get myself into." He muttered as he kept his hands on the guns… He wants to name them but he was grasping at straws on what to name them.

Cloud shook his head, "You're the one that wanted to come." He said as he followed after Barret.

"That was before I knew that you guys were going to blow a freaking reactor up." Danny retorted, "I would rather get shot at by Skulker again."

"Who?"

"A very old enemy that hunts me because he wants my pelt on his wall… Or at the foot of the bed, it depends on the mood he's in." Danny said casually.

Cloud looked a little disturbed at that especially since Danny passed it off like nothing, "That's gross." He finally said.

Danny chuckled, "I say that every time I see him." With that Danny went to catch up but he wasn't the most athletic person and he was really missing his flying ability.

'_Note to self._' He thought. '_When I get home have Mom and Dad prepare a training schedule to get me into shape… And learn hand to hand combat._'

Pretty soon Danny spotted the other members of AVALANCHE up ahead. In the shadows around him he could see the tiny, silhouetted figures of Biggs, Wedge and Jessie as they made their way carefully through the shadows, using them as cover to prevent from being seen by the numerous cameras that were posted everywhere. The three moved at consecutive times, moving one after another to make quick dashes across the patches of light and diving into the shadows again just as the cameras swerved down in their direction. They couldn't see Barret anywhere, but they got the impression that Barret wasn't going to be as subtle with his movements as the other three were.

Upon seeing the camera's Danny focused and he turned intangible which caught Cloud's attention as Danny sank through the floor before coming out in the shadows next to Biggs who looked at him in awe.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

Jesse and Wedge were curious as well but Danny chuckled and put a hand behind his head, "It's just an ability that I use a lot."

Eventually everyone was in the building after Barret made a mad dash through to avoid the cameras and Danny was shocked that as big as he was he actually made it without setting off the alarms.

Then Barret grabbed two guards that were nearby and bashed their heads together knocking them out before moving on and Danny gulped nervously at seeing that; he didn't even know how Barret managed to do that with only one hand.

They were on a T-Junction bridge, with a door at the far end leading to another exit, and a door down the longer path leading towards the reactor. Wedge ran off from the group and stood at the far door, guarding their future exit, while Biggs, Jessie and Barret all ran down towards the other door. Cloud followed them. Danny sighed at how his luck was so far.

They were waiting for him on the other side, standing outside another locked metal door. Biggs was trying to unlock the code for this one, while Jessie looked around anxiously for any signs of Shinra soldiers. Barret had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot impatiently as Biggs typed into the small console, and as Cloud walked up calmly he scowled, a pure look of dislike.

'_Oh boy._' Danny thought.

"Yo, this your first time in a reactor?" he asked Cloud curtly, not even looking at the young man.

Cloud shook his head. "No," he replied simply, also refusing to look at Barret. "After all, I did work for Shinra y'know."

The mere mention of that fact seemed to make Barret scowl even more, and a look of concern once again spread across Jessie's face. They were in a Shinra building right then, with Shinra soldiers prowling anywhere. Jessie thought it was an extreme concern that they should have someone who once worked for Shinra working with them. Like Barret, she believed Cloud would have to prove himself a little more before she trusted him completely. Biggs and Wedge accepted him immediately, but she and Barret would need a little more convincing than that.

Danny rubbed the back of his head, "Well what can I do?" He asked trying to ease the tension in the room before there was a full out brawl in this room.

Jesse looked at him not trusting the sixteen year old as well. Especially with his ability to go through solid objects, "You let us do our jobs." She said coldly.

Danny winced, "Okay sorry for making you angry." He muttered.

"The Planet's full of Mako energy," Barret said suddenly, as though he was giving Cloud a rundown of the situation. "People here use it every day."

Cloud shrugged dismissively which only made Barret angry.

"It's the life blood of the Planet, but Shinra keeps sucking the blood out with these weird machines!" he shouted heatedly, waving his arms around madly.

Cloud sighed heavily and shook his head. "I'm not here for a lecture," he replied simply, expressing no anger. "Let's just hurry."

Barret frowned angrily and pointed furiously at Cloud. "That's it, you're coming with me from now on!" he raged.

Danny sighed again, "Can we just get on with this?"

Barret gave him an angry glare.

"Look you said that we have something important to do but right now you're yelling at him which could draw attention to us." Danny reasoned which made Barret nod in acceptance… Begrudgingly that is.

At that moment Biggs typed in the right code for the door, and the panel glowed green.

"Code deciphered!" he announced, and the door slid open. He and the other AVALANCHE members ran through the door into the smaller room beyond, which was just another security checkpoint, where another metal door blocked the way. Jessie ran straight to this door and punched a code into the panel.

"Code deciphered!" she called out as the panel turned green, and the door slid open. Jessie, Barret and Cloud ran through the door to the next room with Danny following them. Biggs stayed behind in the middle room, since this was his checkpoint. The others meanwhile had to head down into the deep bowels of the reactor, where the core was. The elevator that led down into the reactor core was at the far end of the next room. Jessie ran up to the door and pressed a button. Almost immediately the metal door of the lift slid open, and together the three walked into the small, enclosed lift.

Barret stomped over to the far end of the elevator and leaned against the wall, staring at the ground in deep thought. Jessie, Danny and Cloud walked in after him and as the door to the lift slid shut Jessie pointed to the other end of the elevator, towards a small red button.

"Press that button over there," she said.

Shrugging Danny pressed it, "Going down." He joked which earned him a glare, "What?"

Shaking their heads they waited while the Elevator went down.

While the lift began to move down the floors, Barret turned to Cloud.

"Little by little the reactors'll drain out all the life and that'll be that," he said to the mercenary, trying hard to make him understand.

Cloud looked at Barret and shrugged. "It's not my problem," he replied.

"The planet's dyin', Cloud!"

The blond-haired mercenary shook his head. "The only thing I care about is finishing this job before security and the Roboguards come," he said indifferently.

Narrowing his eyes Barret looked at Danny, "What about you kid?"

Danny smiled nervously, "I don't really know that much about Mako Energy but if the planet is dying I'll help." But what he was thinking was, '_Damn my Hero Complex to hell!_'

Barret nodded, "At least someone here has a sensible head."

Danny let out a sigh of relief at not being yelled at by this guy.

The group then fell silent as the lift continued to move deeper into the reactor building. All the while Barret refused to look back at Cloud, for he was fuming by Cloud's lack of concern for the safety of the Planet.

At that moment the lift gave a sudden shudder as it came to a stop on the level below, and the door slid open. Straight away Jessie ran through to the section beyond. Barret glared at Cloud and nodded his head towards the door. He wanted Cloud to go first so he could keep an eye on him. Cloud sighed heavily and shook his head almost pitifully, and then ran through the door of the lift, with Barret following closely behind him.

Danny sighed at the fact that he was in a group with two people that wanted to kill each other, "This is like Middle School all over again." He muttered before he followed them.

The next area was part of the main reactor system. There was a large metal structure in the middle of the hall, rising up until it almost touched the ceiling. There were a number of large, round pipes flowing all around the area, going into the walls and the floor, pumping power throughout the whole facility. The whole place was a booby trap in itself, which was why the reactors and maintenance was so important. One thing could go wrong in the building, and the whole place would explode.

'_At least I can get out with my intangibility powers._' Danny thought with a smirk.

"Here!" Biggs tossed something to Danny and he caught it in surprise to see that it was a belt with two gun holsters, "You can't just keep your pistols in your backpack!"

Danny smiled, "Thank you Biggs!" He put it around his waist so now he had his black and white Hazmat Suit, his purple Backpack and a brown belt with his black and white pistols… '_Man I feel like a freaking rainbow with these different colors._' Danny thought randomly.

Nodding Biggs ran back to his checkpoint.

A set of stairs wound their way down the side of the metal structure, and Danny, Jessie, Barret and Cloud were hurriedly making their way down those stairs. Time was of the essence, since they had no idea when the guards in the building would be alerted of their presence. There was a single door based at the bottom of those stairs, leading into another chamber, and the four intruders kicked the door open and ran through.

Now they were in the real bowels of the reactor chamber. The way they had entered was almost like a back passage, since the only way through was by going across a number of grids crossing about twenty meters above the ground. Jessie had managed to hack her way into the Shinra database and knew the outline of the reactor pretty well, so she led the way as they entered the reactor itself and began to run across the grids. The only way further down into the reactor was by going down a number of angled ladders towards over crisscross grids.

Jessie's stop was around here. As they climbed down the first ladder and onto the next level, Jessie ran over towards the other end and stopped by another ladder. She nodded at Barret, who nodded back at her. Now it was Barret's turn to lead the way down towards the reactor, whilst still keeping a close eye on Cloud and Danny.

The AVALANCHE leader jumped up onto the next ladder and began to slide down towards the pipes below, and then ran across the bulky, spherical pipes that crossed over the ceiling above the main floor. Cloud followed him across the pipes and down the final ladder, Danny on the other hand was struggling to keep up, until they finally reached the level where the reactor was based.

Together Danny, Barret and Cloud walked down the long walkway towards the reactor. On either side where the bridge ended, there was a long drop towards the bottom. More pipes were gathered there, and clouds of red-hot steam prevented them from seeing what lay at the very bottom.

The reactor lay just ahead of them. It wasn't very big in itself, for it was just a large cylinder half embedded in the wall, with faded, burnt writing scrawled over its surface. Of course within the wall there would be numerous contraptions designed for sucking out the Mako and converting it into energy to power the city, but that wasn't what they were interested in. It was the reactor that they wanted.

As they approached, Danny spotted something out of the corner, laid on the grated floor just a few meters from the reactor. It was a small green ball about the size of a tennis ball, and looked at first like a giant marble, although there was a strange kind of shimmer to it.

'_The heck is this?_' He thought in confusion and Cloud looked to see what he had.

"You found a Materia." He said nodding, "Nice."

Danny blinked in confusion, "I found a what?"

Now Cloud was giving Danny a 'are you an idiot' look.

"What?" Danny asked.

Cloud sighed, "I swear I feel like a teacher here." He muttered before he explained, "A Materia is a ball of compressed Mako energy that had been released from the reactor. Each bit of Materia had a different use."

Danny nodded in confusion so Cloud took two similar ones out.

"I have two myself." He explained showing the ones inside his sword, "One lightning and one blizzard, they allow you to cast magic."

Now Danny understood, "Cool." He looked at his pistols to see three slots on each one.

'_Huh?_' He thought in interest, '_Clockwork really thought ahead with this… Then again that guy probably knew that this was going to happen in the first place._'

He installed it to his black pistol and immediately felt energy flowing through him as if he was flying before he heard Barret shout, "The hell?!"

Danny blinked before he looked down to see that he was flying so he quickly looked at his Materia to see that it showed a ghost flying.

'_Well what do you know?_'

"I'm keeping this one." Danny said with a smile that he got one of his powers back.

Shaking his head Barret walked forward, "When we blow this place, this ain't gonna be more than a hunka junk!" he said to Cloud and Danny as he looked up at the reactor. There was a strong sense of hatred in his voice as he spoke about the reactor; similar to the way he spoke to Cloud. Barret turned around and pointed to Cloud. "Cloud, you set the bomb."

Cloud gave him an even look, "Shouldn't you do it?" He asked in confusion.

"Just do it!" Barret shouted suddenly, waving his strong arms angrily in the air. "I gotta watch to make sure you don't pull nothin'!"

Cloud sighed heavily. "Fine. Be my guest," he muttered.

"What about me?" Danny asked with a 'ghost' of a smile.

Barret gave him a look, "Keep a lookout for trouble!"

Danny saluted him, "Sir, yes sir!" He said in a military tone which made Barret glare at him.

Cloud took a step forward, but all of a sudden he stopped. He froze to the spot, his muscles tightening almost until they hurt.

"Cloud you okay?" Danny asked in concern at how he was acting but his question caused Barret to look over at Cloud.

Cloud stepped back and shook his head with his eyes wide like he saw a ghost which he did not that he knew it.

Barret had an impatient look in his face, "What's wrong?" He demanded.

Cloud looked up and blinked. "Huh?"

"What's wrong, Cloud, hurry up!" Barret ordered him, growing very annoyed with Cloud's stalling.

"Yeah... sorry," Cloud apologized.

He shook his head again and blinked and now Danny was really worried about him but he was thinking of home right now wondering if his parents were frantic with worry at him being gone, it's been at least a few hours since he woke up in Midgar and he was also wondering where Vlad was since they were both holding onto the same Map when it ripped… He really hoped that Frostbite wouldn't be angry about that.

That was when Cloud walked up to the Reactor breaking Danny out of his thoughts and Barret reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device, and passed it to Cloud. It was a bomb, one that clearly had been made by AVALANCHE themselves.

Cloud placed the bomb at the foot of the reactor, pushing it right against the wall in its darkest crevice so that no one would spot it and disarm it before it could go off. There was a small keypad on the front of the bomb, to input a time limit. Cloud typed in 10:00. Ten minutes would be all they needed to make their way out of the building again, giving time to fight off any security that came their way.

Danny smiled, "Okay mission accomplished so let's go-!" Then alarms started to blare, "Oh come on!"

"Heads up, here they come!" shouted Barret.

Coming down the corridor towards them was a rather nasty-looking robot. It looked like a giant, chunky scorpion made of red metal, standing on two thick legs that ended in pointy tips, digging into the metal grating as it stomped its way down the path towards Danny, Barret and Cloud. On either side of its body was two stocky arms, and over its chest was a metal plate bearing a searchlight, which was waving around frantically as it searched for the intruders. Its face was just a chunk of metal with flashing lights on the front, but rising up behind the robot was a large metal tail that was relaxed at that moment, and was tipped with a laser.

"What… The… Hell… Is… That?!" Danny asked in shock as he gripped his pistols.

"It's a Roboguard!" Cloud shouted as he pulled his huge sword out from behind him while Barret put ammo inside of his gun arm.

Just as the Roboguard came at them Barret shouted and started to pump the robot full of lead but they were bouncing off the metal so Danny fired and surprised the others when green energy shot out of his pistols but it bounced off the robot.

"This is bad." Danny muttered as a small gun popped out of the robot's chest and shot at Danny who turned intangible so it went through him and he flew up, "What's the plan?!"

"We destroy it!" Cloud ran ahead with his sword intending to rip it apart.

"… Easier said than done." Danny muttered.

Then the robot fired at Cloud so he had to abandon his charge ant take cover as the bullets missed him by inches while Barret ran across the room firing his gun as he ran before he dove for cover as shots were taken towards him.

'_We need to end this._' Then Danny thought of an idea so he flew forward turning intangible and he phased into the armor before he took aim to any circuits that looked important and fired his guns which caused it to short circuit and Danny phased out of the robot right as it exploded.

Sadly the blast cancelled out his intangibility and he hit the wall with quite a few burn marks on him.

Barret approached him pulling out a green vile, "Drink this!" He ordered, "It'll help!"

Looking at it Danny decided to just drink it since he was already burnt and he gagged as he tried to swallow but then the burns mysteriously vanished.

"What was that?" He asked trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

Barret grinned, "A potion, it's handy for healing." Then he laughed, "But what were you expecting it to taste like? Soda?"

"I wish." Danny muttered before he stood up.

The alarm was still going on around them. There was no doubt now that the soldiers in the building knew where they were, and it would only be a matter of time before soldiers came to take the place of their fallen robot guard. Cloud looked at Barret who was supporting Danny as he stood up.

"Come on, let's get outta here," he said. Barret looked back at him and nodded.

They clambered over the powerless robot, and began to run down the corridor back the way they came, heading for the exit. There was only about four minutes left on the bomb they had set, and no doubt Jessie, Biggs and Wedge would be getting anxious with the building ready to blow at any minute.

The two threw themselves on the ladder and began to climb up at top speed to Jessie's lookout spot. As they reached the top Barret immediately turned and ran for the next ladder to head out of the building. Cloud and Danny were about to follow him, when they suddenly saw Jessie still standing by her lookout. She had her back turned to him and appeared to be tugging on something.

"You all right?" Cloud asked running to her.

As he neared her he saw that Jessie had caught her leg in a piece of broken metal grating, and she was trying to tug it free.

"My leg got stuck," Jessie replied but when Cloud went to help her Danny put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just a warning, this will feel weird!" He focused and all of a sudden the two of them turned intangible so she was able to get free before she moaned.

"My stomach feels like it did jumping jacks." She muttered.

Danny chuckled, "First time is always the hardest."

Jesse nodded, "Thank you."

Cloud looked at Danny, "What are you?" He asked as they ran.

Danny looked panicked, "Excuse me?"

"You're eyes are glowing as if Mako is running through them but I know for a fact that they don't glow neon green." Cloud told him, "And then there's your weird abilities counting the fact that you can now fly."

"Can I explain when we're not here?!" Danny asked knowing that there wasn't enough time on the bomb.

Cloud sighed, "Fine, but I want answers!"

They eventually made it to the lift. Barret ran in first, followed by Cloud, Danny and Jessie. Jessie ran straight to the button and pushed it repeatedly to make it go up, and the lift doors shut tight as the lift began to shakily go up. As the lift went up Jessie looked at her watch impatiently, counting off the seconds in her head. She glanced up at Danny and gave a shaky smile. She was anxious, but was still enjoying the thrill of what she was doing.

The lift finally stopped and the three poured out onto the corridor. Biggs was waiting for them at the end, standing by the door that had shut as the alarm sounded. Jessie tore on ahead of the other three and rapidly punched in the code to open the door. It was a different code now, but she had done her research well and was prepared.

"Code deciphered!" she shouted over the sound of the siren. The doors opened and they all fell through, where Biggs ran to the next door and punched in his own code.

"Code deciphered!" he yelled as the doors opened, and the group ran through.

The AVALANCHE members darted out of the room and back onto the T-Junction corridor. Wedge was still waiting for them impatiently at the door on the opposite side to where they came in, looking around anxiously as the alarm sounded around him. He looked up in relief as he saw the others running his way, and he kicked open the door to let them through.

One by one the group dashed through the door, with only a few seconds left before the bomb would blow. As they ran Jessie suddenly tripped over her boot and fell onto the ground, lying stunned until a pair of strong arms suddenly pulled her roughly up off the ground. It was Cloud. Once she was up she began to run again, with Cloud close behind her, and through the door.

As they ran through the door a loud explosion occurred from within the building they had just left, and a giant ball of flames suddenly burst through the doors and into the corridor as the bomb exploded. The entire building shook violently as though struck by an earthquake.

"**HOLY CRAP!**" Danny shouted as he felt the vibrations of the explosion.

Then the main explosion occurred. Outside the reactor suddenly exploded, sending a large shockwave of energy hurtling through the air and across the city of Midgar. A ball of flames rose up into the air, followed by a mushroom-shaped cloud of smoke. The smoke rose quickly into the air, blending into the dark land around it. Bits of metal from the exploded reactor fell out around the sector where it had been built, and down into the city below. No doubt the whole city heard the explosion, and the flames could be seen for miles around.

Barret gave a grin, "Mission accomplished!"

Danny gave him a look, '_No duh Sherlock!_' He thought in annoyance not believing that he willingly participated in a terrorist act.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay so tell me what you think of this chapter! I don't care if it's to flame me or not because I can take flames since they'll help me get better in typing!**


	4. Chapter 4: The weird dream

_**Chapter 4: The weird dream**_

The members of AVALANCHE stood silently in a corridor, still inside the Shinra building. The force of the explosion had caused the reactor to be completely ripped apart, and a large chunk of it had fallen down in front of them, crushing part of the corridor and blocking their exit. At that moment Jessie was on her knees with a smaller, less violent bomb, and was busy encoding it beside the wreckage. The others all stood around her in silence, contemplating over the acts they had just done.

"That should keep the Planet going," Biggs said suddenly, breaking the silence. The others looked at him. "At least a little longer."

"Yeah!" Wedge said enthusiastically.

Barret crossed his arms and looked down towards the ground. "..." He muttered silently.

Danny leaned against the wall with his own arms crossed. He made a darting glance towards Barret. The AVALANCHE leader was completely silent, "You okay Barret?"

Barret gave a full out smile and laughed, "We did it!" He cried, "We caused some damage against Shinra!"

Just then, Jessie stood up.

"Okay," she said. "Now everyone, get back!"

The group all jumped up and ran back into the corridor away from Jessie's bomb.

Moments later the bomb exploded, not as loudly or as destructively as the one that destroyed the reactor, but powerful enough to shatter the wreckage that blocked their way and revealed the exit. The doorway was now surrounded by a wall of flames made by the bomb, so the only way the group would get out of there was to jump through it.

Cloud was the first to jump out. He flipped out of the door and rolled quickly onto the ground to put out any flames that may have caught him as he jumped through. Once he was sure that there were no flames on him, he stood up and turned back.

Barret was the next to jump out of the door. Jessie and Biggs, who ran out with their arms shielding their faces from the flames, followed him closely. Wedge came out last. As he ran out he patted the back of his trousers rapidly, a line of smoke rising from them where they had caught fire. He patted the small spark of fire until it went out while Danny turned intangible and phased through the flames before he gave them a blank look.

"You guys do know that I could've phased you through the wreckage right?" He got no answer for his question.

Then Barret spoke up, "All right, now let's get out of here! Rendezvous at the Sector 8 station. Split up and get on the train."

Biggs, Wedge and Jessie nodded, and then turned and ran off in different directions towards the sector, continuing their separation techniques to avoid any suspicion. Barret waited until the three were out of sight before he too began to run away.

"H-Hey!" Cloud protested suddenly.

Barret stopped on the stairs near to where they stood, and looked back at Cloud.

"If it's about your money, save it 'til we're back at the hideout and take Danny with you," he replied. The harsh tone was still in his voice as he spoke to Cloud. Even after all they had just done, Barret still did not trust Cloud. Before Cloud could protest again, Barret was off and away up the stairs towards the nearby sector, following his comrades.

Cloud sighed before looking at Danny, "Well come on then." He grunted.

They walked up the stairs that led up into the sector, and looked out at the aftermath of the explosion.

There was complete discord in the sector right then, just as they expected. The explosion of the reactor had caused a panic in the city, and there were many people running around madly in fright as they wondered what had just happened to them.

Wreckage from the blown up reactor lay everywhere on the streets, and had even destroyed some of the buildings. The old theatre in the sector center was in ruins, and everything had come to a complete stop. A giant chunk of the reactor was still lying smoldering in the sector centre, and it was here that the people were running around the most, crying out to each other as they tried to figure out what was going on.

As they looked up towards the spot where the reactor had once been, they could see that it was on fire. Clouds of smoke were billowing up into the air in giant gushes, and flames were still covering the broken cylinder. The explosion of the reactor had caused a power cut throughout the city and it was very dark indeed.

Danny glared at the destruction before he shouted, "**GOD DAMN IT!**"

Cloud gave him a look, "What's eating you?"

"I can't believe that I willingly helped with this!" Danny snarled his eyes flashing red which surprised Cloud, "All this destruction and pain just for hurting Shinra, it's not worth it!"

"... You care too much."

Danny glared at Cloud, "Excuse me?"

Shaking his head Cloud gave Danny an even look, "You're letting your emotions get the better of you." He told him, "Let me put it to you like this Danny, people live and people die! It's a way of life!"

Right now Danny felt like punching the guy, "That's messed up!"

Cloud snorted, "That's life."

The young flower lady was still standing on the street corner beside the theatre, looking around in bewilderment as she tried to figure out what was going on around her, although she was much calmer than the rest of the citizens. A man suddenly ran into her as he ran past in a panic, and she fell back onto the floor.

As she stood up and brushed herself off, wiping away the dirt, she spotted Danny and Cloud as he walked past, trying to look casual amongst the panicked people. She quickly ran over to him.

"Excuse me," she said in a delicate voice. They stopped and turned to her. "What happened?" she asked.

For a moment Danny nearly panicked, unsure of what he should say to the woman without her arousing suspicion that he had anything to do with the explosion.

"Nothing..." Cloud told her plainly. At that point he should have walked away, but for some reason he felt almost compelled to say something. "Hey, listen... uh..." The woman looked at him inquisitively, and Cloud rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Don't see many flowers around here," he said finally.

Danny gave him an odd look. '_Say what?_'

The woman blinked at him, confused. Then she looked down at her basket. "Oh these?" she asked. "Do you like them? They're only a gil..."

She looked at him hopefully. Cloud reached into his pocket and pulled out a two that he had kept, and passed them to the girl.

"Oh, thank you!" she said. She put the two coins in her pocket, and then took two different flowers from her basket – one pink, the other blue – and handed them over to Cloud.

"Here you are," she said, and Cloud took the flowers then she looked at Danny, "You want one too?"

Danny took out a gil as they called it and gave it to her to be polite, "If you don't mind."

She took it and gave him a purple one which reminded Danny of Sam and how they decided to remain as friends.

Before he could say anything else the woman was walking off. Cloud watched her as she walked away from them.

Danny realized what just happened and he had a big grin on his face which Cloud noticed, "What?" He asked annoyed.

"I didn't know that you were into those types of girls!" He teased which caused Cloud to glare at him.

"Shut it!" Cloud started to walk away.

Danny shrugged and followed him, "Take it from me, life is too short."

"Why should I listen to the advice of a kid that's younger than me?" Cloud questioned.

Danny looked at him before he remembered that he promised to tell Cloud what he was and he figured that he should get it out of the way, "Because I know that life is too short."

Cloud looked at him.

"I died two years ago in an accident."

"Hold up." Cloud told him, "You died?"

"I'm a Ghost." Danny smiled sadly, "I'm not really alive but I still walk this world and I've been dead for two years."

'_Maybe that's why I can't turn human._' Danny thought. '_I could be fully dead instead of half dead._'

Cloud was silent for a bit and Danny thought that he was wondering if that meant if he was a monster or not but Cloud sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Danny smiled, "It`s okay I came to terms with my death a while ago."

By now the people were beginning to settle down, and the streets were a little quieter than they were a few minutes before. There were only a couple of people wandering around now, and they were no longer running in a blind panic. Even the power was beginning to return now as Shinra reconnected the power lines through another reactor, so things were gradually beginning to return to normal.

No one took any notice of the two as they walked along, for they were so busy wrapped up in their own affairs. As Cloud and Danny walked along, they stopped and looked up at a nearby wall that had just been lit up by a street lamp as it came back on. There was a message written on the wall in bright red spray paint, and Cloud recognized the words while Danny was lost for a bit.

_Don't be fooled by Shinra! Mako energy doesn't last forever! Mako is the Planet's life source! The end is in sight!_

_ Protectors of the Planet: AVALANCHE._

Cloud shook his head, "Barret."

Danny whistled, "He has guts."

"He's an idiot." Cloud muttered before he continued to walk but then a new voice called out.

"Hey! You there!"

Cloud and Danny stopped in surprise, realizing that they weren't alone after all. Turning they looked behind them and saw two soldiers dressed in blue uniforms walking towards them. They each had rifles in their hands, and were advancing on the two of them slowly.

"Shinra Soldiers!" Cloud cursed. They quickly turned and ran down the street away from the soldiers.

"Halt!" one of the soldiers shouted, but the two continued to run.

Seeing this, the two soldiers raised their rifles and began to fire at them. Danny could feel the bullets striking the ground at his feet – they weren't trying to hit him, but to make him stop. He reached the end of the street and turned sharply right to the next street.

"Split up!" Cloud called out.

Nodding Danny continued to run before he remembered something.

"Duh, Ghost Powers!" He flew off towards the train before he flew around and saw Cloud about to be surrounded so he flew down and grabbed him, "Need a hand?" He joked as he took off.

Cloud shook his head, "Why didn't you do that in the first place?" He asked in annoyance.

"I forgot okay?" Danny asked not wanting to be bothered when all of a sudden the Materia glowed a bit and they started to free fall, "**WHAT'S GOING ON?!**"

"You're Materia needs to charge." Cloud said calmly even though they were free falling, "You didn't know that?"

"**OF COURSE I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!**" They stopped talking when they both landed on top of a train.

Cloud stood up brushing his clothes off, "Well we got on the right train." He gave Danny a look, "You going to phase us in or are we using the door?"

Danny gave him a death glare before he grabbed Clouds arm and they phased through the roof landing in front of AVALANCHE.

"**CLOUD! DANNY!**" Jessie, Biggs and Wedge cried out in happiness at seeing them alive.

Cloud flicked his blond hair and looked around at the relieved faces of the AVALANCHE crew.

"Looks like I'm a little late," he commented plainly.

Danny sighed, "We got held up outrunning guards." He explained.

Only Barret did not look relieved at their safe arrival. The look on his face grew even more angry and frustrated as Cloud stood there, seeming to ignore the worry that he had just put everyone through. Hell Danny had a good explanation. His fist shook angrily in anticipation of hitting Cloud, and was barely able to contain his anger.

"You damn right you're late!" he shouted at Cloud heatedly, unable to see how Cloud was acting so cool about it. "Come waltzin' in here, makin' a big scene!"

Cloud held out his hands and shook his head. "It's no big deal. Just what I always do."

"Shit!" Barret swore loudly, losing his temper with Cloud. "Having everyone worried like that, you don't give a damn 'bout no one but yourself!"

Cloud shrugged dismissively. Then a strange smirk spread across his face as he looked at Barret almost tauntingly.

"Hmm... You were worried about me?" He asked.

Danny did a face palm at hearing that.

"Wha!" Barret raged, thrashing his arms through the air. For a moment it looked as though he was going to hit Cloud there and then, but he managed to calm himself just in time, although his temper was still flared. "I'm takin' it out of your money, hot stuff!" He turned quickly and headed towards the door leading into the next train car. "Wake up! We're movin' out! Follow me."

With that, Barret pushed open the door of the car and headed out, leaving Cloud, Danny and the rest of AVALANCHE behind him; although he left the door open. Wedge was the first to push himself up off the crate he had been sitting on, and walked to Cloud.

"Hey, Cloud, you were great back there, you too Danny," he commented, before he turned and walked through the door after Barret. Once he was gone Biggs walked to Cloud.

"Heh, heh, Cloud! We'll do even better next time," he said, and he also walked through the door but he looked at Danny, "Nicely done for a rookie."

Jessie was the only one remaining in the car with Cloud and Danny before she gave them a gentle smile. "Say, thanks for helping me back there at the reactor."

Then she passed through the door, leaving Cloud alone in the cargo car. He waited for a moment before he finally walked through the door towards the next car.

The next car was quiet and almost empty, with just a couple of strangely dressed punks at the far end, a man in a posh suit holding onto the rails looking sick, and a few layabouts with no real place to go, almost seeming to be making their home in the train itself. It was quiet, until the speaker on the wall crackled into life, and a computerized voice spoke out to them.

"Last train out of Sector Eight station. Last stop is Sector 7, Train Graveyard. Expected Time of Arrival is 12:23am, Midgar Standard Time."

Danny started not realizing that it was that late.

Then for some odd reason a guy with a Newspaper spoke up "See the headlines in the Shinra Times?" he asked. "The terrorists that bombed the Number One Reactor are based somewhere in the slums. Blowing up a Reactor... They sure put some thought into this one. They must have a real calculating leader." Barret looked up upon hearing that, although he tried to look nonchalant. "I wonder what they'll do next..."

'_How the hell is that already in the paper?_' Danny thought in confusion.

Just then the man looked up and spotted Cloud standing next to him, who had also been listening to the conversation. He gave Cloud a curious look, and Cloud quickly turned his head away to avoid his gaze. He quickly walked down the aisle, where Barret suddenly reached out and grabbed Cloud's arm along with Danny's, pulling them harshly close to him and whispered sharply down their ear.

"Stop acting like damn kids!" he ordered them roughly. "Si'down and shu'up!"

Danny smirked, "But I am a damn kid." If looks could kill then Danny would be dead ten times over by now.

Yawning Danny sat near them and closed his eyes falling asleep wondering if he would wake up back in Amity Park because everything that has happened so far seemed pretty unbelievable to him. Hell Sam and Tucker would hate to hear about missing this adventure that he's having… Do they even know that he's gone right now? Are they worried?

With these questions in his head Danny fell asleep.

_~Danny's Dream~_

_ Danny blinked as he saw flashes of light all around him so he turned around hoping to make sense of this when he heard a cry of pain… It was Cloud's voice._

_ He ran towards it to see Cloud and Barret fighting against a man with long silver hair. He saw himself there as well as the flower girl from earlier. He even saw some people that he didn't know like a black haired woman who was punching the silver haired guy along with a guy in red holding a pistol, an old man with blonde hair, a cigarette and holding a spear, a mechanical creature with a megaphone, a human dog hybrid and a teenage girl with a giant shuriken._

_ Then everyone froze in the middle of the fight except for the guy with silver hair as he turned and looked right at Danny and spoke in a soft tone, "This is what will be spirit." He said, "This world will fall for mother."_

_ Then he saw a creature with no head walking towards him and he screamed as pain flashed through his head._

_ ~On the Train~_

Danny felt himself being shook awake and he saw Jesse looking at him in concern, "You okay?" She asked, "You were screaming your head off."

He looked to see everyone looking at him, even Barret looked concerned, "I'm fine, it's just a nightmare." Danny muttered he looked out the window to see that the train was stopping.

"Yo! Get over here, all'ya!" Barret ordered sharply as they got off the train.

All at once the three AVALANCHE members jumped to attention and swiftly dashed over towards Barret. Clearly no one liked to get on Barret's bad side, and did exactly as they were told when they were told to. As they all gathered around him, Barret folded his arms.

"This mission was a success, but don't get lazy now," he warned his comrades sternly. "The hard part's still to come. Don't y'all be scared of that explosion... Cause the next one's gonna be bigger than that!"

With that he ran off a little down the train platform, before stopping and turning back to his companions.

"Meet back at the hideout. Move out!"

In an instant the AVALANCHE group split. Jessie, Biggs and Wedge all parted from each other and began to make their way separately down the platform towards the slums, carrying out the same tactic that they did at the reactor. They were indeed a very cautious group, and with good reason. They had just blown up a reactor, and it was now imperative that they seemed natural, and so not to be suspected of anything underhanded. Cloud, unlike the others, simply walked back towards the slums. Danny on the other hand just followed them but he was still thinking about his dream.

'_What the hell was that about?_' He thought with a shiver which didn't go unnoticed by Cloud who decided to ask him about it later before shaking his head wondering why he was concerned about someone he didn't know… Maybe it was because it was a spirit of a teenager.

The Sector 7 slums were indeed in a very bad condition. The ground was thick with dirt that had been pressed down into a form of ground, and the houses built in the sector had indeed been made by hand – built out of various scraps of metal that had been collected over time. The air was very dry and coarse, and Cloud could taste the pollution in his mouth.

Not that the people of the sector could notice it anymore. The people that were wandering around in the sector hardly noticed the murky smell anymore – they had lived in it for so long they had gotten used to it. Even the kids that played about on the street ran about without noticing the dryness of the air. Most likely these kids had never seen the above plate, and probably they never would.

Up ahead the AVALANCHE members had gathered together outside a building at the far end of the sector. Like everything else in the slums it was a handmade building, with a sign that was surprisingly made out of lighting tubes, and spelled out the words 'Tifa's 7th Heaven' on the front.

Danny's eye twitched, "Their hideout is a bar?" He muttered to Cloud who shrugged in answer.

At that moment Barret was running up the steps of the building, and he pushed open the saloon-like doors as he ran inside. Moments later there was the sound of gunfire, and a series of people fled from the building in a fright. Barret burst out moments later, ranting and raving angrily about them being in his territory. Some of the punks shouted abuse back at Barret, but when Barret raised his gun-arm once more they immediately fled as fast as they could. Barret then walked down the steps of the bar and stood at the bottom like a guard.

'_He has issues._'

As Cloud and Danny slowly approached the bar, the saloon doors opened once again as a young woman walked out and quickly began to usher Biggs, Wedge and Jessie inside. She was fairly young, perhaps a year younger than Cloud was, with long brown hair and dressed in a smart T-shirt and a short black skirt – almost quite delicate looking. She looked up as Cloud and Danny approached and gave Cloud a brief smile, before she hurried into the bar after the three AVALANCHE members.

But Danny stared at her in shock because she was the woman who punched the guy with silver hair in his dream.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: The Hideout

**Sorry about the lack of updates but… Review Time**

** Nickorin Fusionspark: Here you go!**

** Guest1: Wow… This is a long Review… First thank you for liking this story I was worried about getting their personalities down… I just hope that my absence hasn't affected that much. As for the enemies I think I will have them appear as well as some other twists *Chuckles Evilly*. You mean Nocturne right? That is a good idea and it would probably confuse the hell out of them about the whole another world dilemma right? I will show why Sam and Danny broke up… Maybe in the flashback with Nocturne and I 'may' bring Dani in as well.**

** FlameofLegend: *Rolls eyes* Well excuse me for forgetting my own password as well as being busy with life… But thank you for reminding me to update this story as well.**

** One Question… Okay maybe two…**

** One: How long should I wait before Danny reveals his Ghostly Wail to everyone?**

** Two: How do you like the name Yin and Yang for his Guns?**

_**Chapter 5: The Hideout**_

Danny shook his head trying to get over the fact that one of the people in his dream was standing right next to him as she talked to Cloud and from the sounds of it they were very old friends.

"Papa!" a little voice shouted suddenly, "Welcome home!"

Danny blinked in confusion as a little girl ran right at Barret and hugged him and he actually showed affection by hugging her back.

'_He's a dad?!_'

That was when Danny noticed that one of the flowers that Cloud bought was in her hand while the other one was in his friend's hand which made Danny smirk but Cloud saw that and he gave him a look that plainly said 'talk and you will die a slow painful death!'

This was unnecessary since he was already dead by the way.

"Marlene!" After hugging his daughter he picked her up placing her carefully on his shoulder. Then he spotted the flower. "Huh? Where'd you get that flower?"

"Cloud gave it to me."

The softened look on Barret's face disappeared a little. "Oh... Did you thank him?" He asked and Danny could see that it was a little forced.

"..." Marlene muttered silently, her face going red with embarrassment. She twisted herself round on Barret's shoulder to look at Cloud. "Thank you, Cloud. We'll take care of you."

"Are you all right, Barret?" The young woman asked Barret, changing the conversation.

"Great!" Barret replied with enthusiasm. Then he turned to the others. "Get in here, fools, we're startin' the meeting!"

With that Barret, with Marlene still on his shoulder, walked over to an old pinball machine at the far end of the bar. He pulled down the lever and the pinball machine suddenly began to move down through the floor to a secret room that was built underneath the bar, carrying Barret with it. One by one Jessie, Biggs and Wedge got up and followed him, jumping down through the hole to the hidden room. As they reached the bottom the pinball machine began to rise up again, and Cloud finally stood up from the table he'd been sitting on.

Danny chuckled before he saw the woman look at Cloud, "Sit down." She said.

He could tell that she wanted to speak with him privately so he stood up, "I'll go see what Barret wants to talk about." He offered but Cloud stopped him.

"Danny this is Tifa," He said calmly, "Tifa this is Danny."

Tifa smiled, "Nice to meet you but I need to talk to this idiot."

Cloud actually looked a little scared but he hid it which made Danny smirk, "Oh I understand, see you in a little bit Cloud!" With that Danny ran down into the basement while Cloud sent him a death glare.

It wasn't a very impressive looking room, for it was just the bar's basement that had been converted into a kind of living room for the AVALANCHE members to meet and plan their missions. A large TV screen and computer was built into one of the walls, and this was where Jessie did her research and constructed the bombs that AVALANCHE would use. Even now she was busy typing furiously into a computer. At that moment the news was showing on the TV, giving a report on the reactor explosion that they themselves had caused.

Biggs and Wedge were both sat at a table near the opposite wall, playing cards with each other to pass the time until Barret was ready to give them a debriefing of their mission, as well as to tell them what their next mission was. Barret himself was busy punching a punch bag furiously, with Marlene sat on a cupboard beside him and cheering on. She really admired Barret and looked up to him tremendously, and Barret clearly did everything that he could to impress her.

Danny chuckled, "So what do I do now Barret?"

Barret gave him a small smirk, "Well you proved yourself to all of us by destroying that Roboguard." He mused, "So welcome to AVALANCHE!"

Danny scratched the back of his head, "I actually want to ask about that."

Barret noticed that he looked a little nervous, "What?"

"Is what we're doing right?" Danny asked, "On the way here people were panicking and in pain."

Biggs put a hand on Danny's shoulder, "Hey we fight the battles that they can't and sure they might be scared of a few things but if we don't then they won't have a life to live."

Wedge chuckled, "So don't worry about it."

Danny smiled, "Thanks guys." He said happily.

Barret chuckled because he thought that Danny meant that he was chickening out but he could see from his view on how it affected others.

Then Cloud walked down to the basement so Barret looked at him, "Yo, Cloud! There's somethin' I wanna ask ya," he said. Cloud listened. "Was there anyone from SOLDIER fighting us today?"

Cloud crossed his arms and thought for a moment before shaking his head. "None, I'm positive," he answered.

Barret punched the bag hard. "You sound pretty sure."

Cloud nodded again. "If there was anyone from SOLDIER you wouldn't be standing here now," he said plainly which made Danny shake his head at the conflict that was about to happen.

There was an instant change in Barret's expression. Up until then he could have almost been sociable with Cloud, but that single remark quickly changed all that, and his expression turned back to one of pure anger and hatred for the spiky-haired young man.

"Don't go thinkin' you so bad just cuz you was in SOLDIER," he warned Cloud firmly.

Danny got between them, "Let's just calm down before any of us do anything we will regret later!" He tried to reason. "No matter how enjoyable it might be at this moment."

Barret didn't say anything but he punched his punching bag again as hard as he could knocking it off the chain and spilling sand before he looked back at Cloud, "Yeah, you're strong," Barret said, turning to taunting now the fighting anger had subsided. "Probably all the guys in SOLDIER are. But don't forget that your skinny ass's workin' for AVALANCHE now! Don't get no ideas 'bout hangin' onto Shinra!"

Cloud turned. "Stayin' with Shinra?" he asked in disbelief. "You asked me a question and I answered... that's all." He walked over to Barret fearlessly and looked up at him. Danny swallowed at the ticking time bomb that this room became. Barret was a good set of inches taller than Cloud, but to show that the ferocious AVALANCHE leader didn't intimidate him, Cloud stood up on his tiptoes and looked Barret as close as he could in the eyes. "I'm going upstairs. I want to talk about my money."

Barret's fists shook angrily as Cloud turned away from him, and for a moment it looked as though Barret was ready to lunge again, and Danny was in no position to stop him. However this time Cloud was saved by Tifa, who at that moment came down on the pinball machine upon hearing the arguments going on downstairs, and hurriedly ran to Cloud.

"Wait, Cloud!" she said.

"Tifa let him go!" Barret told her. "Looks like he still misses the Shinra."

Cloud turned angrily. "Shut up!" he ordered Barret, this time with his own fists clenched. "I don't care about either Shinra or SOLDIER!" He walked past Tifa, who was looking at him sadly, and then turned back again. "But don't get me wrong! I don't care about AVALANCHE or the Planet for that matter!"

Danny sighed as he left the room, "Well that could've gone better." He said loudly which drew attention to him, "Barret, don't you think that was a little harsh?"

Barret glared at Danny, "What are you talking about?" He asked venomously, "You heard him he doesn't care about this planet or anyone in this room!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Danny said earning a confused look, "If that was true then he wouldn't have helped out at all, he went back to save Jesse when she got stuck the second time, and nearly took a few bullets for you as well."

Barret gaped at him not knowing about the last part.

Danny continued, "Plus there's the fact that he saved my afterlife-." He got even more confused glances for that choice of words but Danny didn't notice, "And he didn't hurt any civilians while running from Shinra guards so that proves that he cares! He's just hard headed."

After hearing that Barret simpered down a bit but Tifa gave Danny a look half grateful, half confusion, "What did you mean by afterlife?"

Now Danny's eyes widened as he realized that he let that piece of info slip. '_Damn it! I'm more used to people knowing that I'm dead!_'

But Danny laughed, "I meant life." He told them with a smile, "I'm just tired from today that I messed up what I wanted to say." He mentally cringed at the horrible lie.

Tifa gave him a look of disbelief before she went to stop Cloud from leaving while Danny mentally breathed out a sigh of relief at dodging that bullet before he thought about asking Cloud to keep his ghost status a secret until he's sure he can trust Tifa and Barret fully.

With a sigh he talked to Barret about where to sleep and as soon as he walked in there and plopped down onto the bed he fell asleep immediately tired from the nonstop fights and running.

_**~Shinra Building~**_

The President of Shinra was looking at a piece of paper with a smile. "This information is pretty solid Mr.-?"

"Masters." Vlad walked up to him. "Call me Vlad Masters."

"So this Danny character… You said that he's an actual teen that's dead yet alive?"

"Yes and I'm telling you that he would be a great help to your research." Vlad said with a chuckle.

"That's mighty kind of you but what's in it for you?" The President asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you just giving me this information?"

"Let's just say that young Daniel and I have our disagreements about certain things so you help me get rid of him and I'll help you get rid of this AVALANCHE Group. Deal?" Vlad held out his hand.

The President smirked. "Deal."

_**~Tifa's Bar~**_

The next morning he was eating while Barret and Tifa were waiting for Cloud to get up… How she got Cloud to stay was beyond Danny.

As soon as the Pinball Machine opened up they all looked at him.

Tifa smiled. "Good morning! Cloud!" she greeted, sounding surprisingly cheerful. "Did you sleep well?"

Cloud pulled a face and made a sideward glance at Barret. "Barret's snoring kept me up..." he complained.

Danny stifled a chuckle, especially when he saw that Barret didn't hear Cloud's remark.

Tifa immediately put a finger to her mouth to silence him, and whispered to him sharply. "Keep it down, they'll hear you. Barret's always edgy before an operation." She then lightened her expression and smiled once more. "I'm going this time."

Cloud tilted his head and looked at Tifa, awaiting an explanation. Tifa had never been on an AVALANCHE mission, even though she was a member of AVALANCHE herself. However the girl didn't give an explanation and instead turned to Barret, who by now was becoming even more impatient than he was before.

"Our target's the Sector 5 Reactor," Barret explained to them both as they looked at him awaiting the mission details. "Head for the station first. I'll fill you in on the train." He suddenly stopped and looked at Cloud. "Yo! Cloud! Before the next mission, I got somethin' I wanna ask you! I, uh... I don't really know how to use Materia!" Barret looked embarrassed about having to ask Cloud of all people but he needed the help. "I'll give you that Materia you found. Just teach me how to use it."

Cloud sighed heavily and folded his arms. "You wouldn't understand," he answered simply.

Barret's eyes immediately flared in anger. "So this is what makes all the guys in SOLDIER so great, huh!?" he demanded. "Okay. I'll ask Jessie again later. But you're in charge of the Materia!"

He pulled the small green ball of Materia they had found at the Sector 1 Reactor and threw it to Cloud, who caught it easily and looked into its shimmering green surface. He couldn't tell for sure, but from the shimmer inside of the ball it looked like a form of curative Materia. He looked at it for a second longer before passing it to Tifa, whom he felt would make better use of it. Tifa took the ball and placed it into a Materia slot on the armlets of her fighting gloves. As the ball became locked in the slot it glowed a little, its power spreading through Tifa's gloves. When she was done, Tifa turned to Marlene.

"Marlene, you watch the store while we're gone!" she told the young girl.

Marlene looked up from the stool she was stood on to clean the counter. "Alright!"

Danny froze as he heard that. "Hold up." He said crossing his arms in an X formation.

"What?" Barret asked impatiently.

"You guys are just going to leave a four year old in charge of a Bar?" Danny asked in shock. "How would that work?"

That got them thinking and Barret had a guilty looking face because he didn't think about the fact that he was leaving his four year old daughter in charge of the bar but Tifa spoke up for him.

"In that case you can stay here and help out." Tifa told Danny before leaving.

Danny gaped in shock as Barret gave Danny a cold, hard look. "If you let anything happen to my daughter." He didn't finish as he loaded ammo into his gun leaving Danny to swallow nervously.

"Got it." Danny said with a nervous smile… He might already be dead but he didn't want to find out what happens if he got shot.

Cloud shook his head. "See you when we get back."

After they left Danny looked at Marlene. "So… What now?"

She smiled a little too sweetly for Danny's liking.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay now I showed Vlad… Everything is going to get interesting isn't it? Oh and next chapter will be much longer!**


End file.
